Angel Warren
Angelica Christina Warren (born August 27, 1990) is an American professional wrestler under the ring name ANGEL Angel started her professional wrestling career in 2008 in Mexico. Joining the indy scene and traveling back into the United States. In the states, Angel would soon start up her own company where she would be one-half of the tag team champions. Once the company had ended, she would join different companies like Brawls Beauties and numerous all-female companies like Total Knockout Society (TKS). She was also in Cherish The Opportunity (CTO) and Aero Academy. So far, Warren has won 3 championships, with each having only 1 reign. A one-time K.O.D Tag Team Champion and a one-time TKS HellCat Champion (Longest reigning). Furthermore, she is a CTO Diva contract winner and Warren had also achieved becoming the first, last, and only BAW Elegance Champion. Warren would now continue to compete in the Indies. Early Life Warren was born on August 27, 1990, in North Carolina, the daughter of Julia and Logan Warren. She is the youngest and the only daughter of 3. Her father who is Caucasian and part Native American and her mother who is African American. Angel went to public school all her childhood and teenage life, becoming active in sports and becoming the first female to join her high school wrestling team. After graduating she would earn a wrestling scholarship to a college in California but soon turn it down to join professional wrestling. During her time in high school, she would pursue fitness and modeling. Professional Wrestling Career Indy Circuit Warren would start her professional wrestling career in 2008 in Mexico. Once placed in-ring, she would learn the art of Lucha Libre. Warren had basic techniques of wrestling from high school and self-defense moves. Warren also had basic Karate maneuvers from when she was younger. After learning the high-flying and quick pace of Lucha Libre, she would compete under the name "Nicole". Back in the states, Warren would be in a faction called "Beautiful Hazard" with former professional wrestler Robert "Rob" Hazard. Today, Warren still competes in Independent events like Joey Turner's HeatWave, and etc. She also competed in Aniyah Vadoll's Popoff. Knockouts of Dominance After being in Mexico for two years, Warren would travel back to America and start her first company, K.O.D. (Knockout of Dominance). This company was an all-female company ran by Warren and her tag team partner at the time. The company would produce 2 episodes, their debut on Christmas day in 2013, and the second a month after. Warren would make her American and YouTube debut on the second episode, winning the tag team knockout championships. The company took a hiatus after the second episode had aired and Angel tag partner/co-manager of the company had left. Angel brought back the company with superstars added to the roster and changed the company name to R.A.W. (Reckless Awesome Wrestling). But shortly with no debut, the company had come to an end and K.O.D. made a comeback for a short period of time but also came to a final end with no return episode. Brawl Beauties and Other Diva Leagues In 2012 and 2013, Warren was in numerous all divas company. Many don't remember the names of these leagues/companies, but Warren was one of the faces that made an impact on them. She was listed as a diva in entrance videos in these leagues/companies, also being in a Christmas episode for Brawls Beauties, participating in a battle royal for a championship belt. After Brawl Beauties, Warren participated in more all diva leagues but they all came to an end, shortly after she signed with them. Cherish the Opportunity Warren would enter CTO's open contract diva battle royal, winning and earning her a year contract with CTO. She would make her CTO debut on the first-ever episode of Corruption when she had a match against Aniyah Vadoll and Camilla Diorr was in Warren's corner. She would lose her debut due to Diorr interfering and both jumping Aniyah. During the attack on Aniyah, Tesla Vandetta would come to the aid of Aniyah and apply her finisher onto Warren. In the following episode, Warren was placed into a match against Tesla in a handicap match where Kelcey Taelor was Warren's partner. Warren lost her second match in a row, due to Taelor running out on her and leaving her alone with Tesla. Warren would also lose the next match on Corruption to Taelor, which lead that into a short feud that would be settled on CTO's first IPPV, SlamImpact. Warren would get her first CTO win at SlamImpact. but shortly get attacked by her old friend and tag team partner she had in 2014, Logan Perris. On August 24th, 2016, Warren and Perris had finally met each other in the ring. It was an intense one on one match, where Warren controls and won the match. Warren and Perris would have a second match against one another at an all-diva PPV called, DivaSlam. Warren wrestled at the prior event (DivaMania) against Aniyah Vadoll and won. At DivaSlam, Warren was dominated by Perris throughout the match. Warren fought through but ended up losing her match and increasing the personal and heated feud. On 3/24/2017, Warren and Perris fought in brand warfare and also to end their heated and personal feud. With a hard-fought battle, Warren would sadly lose the match and the victory of the feud. After the match, Perris would extend her arm in a handshake but Warren would decline. On the season premiere of CTO Corruption (5/26/17), Warren would go one on one with newly signed and TKS rival, Brooke and sadly lose. Warren would return a handshake that was offered by Brooke after the match. Stirring a possible face turn. On the Voltage CPV, Warren would make her way down to interrupt Border Whores (Alaina Petrova & Adriana Sharpova) attacking Warren's past tag mate and enemy Logan Perris. Warren made her CTO Fortune debut on 12/7/17. She was put in a tournament to face Kattya Petrovna for the D.O.D. Championship that moved to the Fortune brand. Warren won the match due to Kattya being attacked backstage and had to forfeit. Warren would be moving to the second round of the tournament. On 1/19/17, Warren was released from CTO. Total Knockout Society Late 2014, Warren signed a deal with a new all-female company, TKS (Total Knockout Society). Warren made her TKS debut on the first episode in a singles match against Julianna Arceneau with Adriana Sharpova. Warren lost her TKS debut match due to being attacked by Rachel Reigns. In the next episode, Warren was placed in a tag team match where she and Adriana Sharpova went against Rachel Reigns and Kelcey Taylor. The match was a tournament match to see which team would go on to face each other for the minor title in the company. No one won due to Warren and Reigns fighting outside of the ring, spilling backstage and resulting in a count-out. At TKS' first PPV "Axis of Powers", Warren was placed in a fatal 4-way match against Reigns, and for the Desolation Championship, but the PPV was canceled. On the premiere episode of season 2, Warren won the Hell Cat Championship against Reigns in a one on one. Warren then as champion went to episode 2, winning another one on one match against newcomer Ariana Dynasty. Then went to attack Ariana by big booting her into the ring post. Warren was placed in a new feud against Isabella Petrova, where the two cut heated and personal promos about each other in episode three. The two would battle it out on TKS first official PPV "Inception", and this would be Warren's first title defense. The two put on a battle, but Warren would win to retain her Hell Cat Championship, to only then be attacked by TKS' new signee, Alexa Love. On the premiere episode of TKS Aftershock (Season 3), Warren and Love brawled it out for the Hell Cat Championship. The match ended in a double count-out, but the two kept brawling until they were interrupted by TKS newest Siren, Brooke. On 6/11/2017, Warren would go head to head against Alexa Love in a rematch for the HellCat Championship at DivaMania II. Warren would retain her championship with a controversial ending by using Love's finishing maneuver on her to get the victory. On the final episode of Aftershockbefore Axis Of Powers, Warren would attack Brooke during her interview. Later that night, Warren would be in a match with debuting Aubrey Aero. At the end of the match, Brooke would cost Warren the match, leading them to brawl post-match. Thus leading them to fight at Axis Of Powers for the Hell Cat Championship. At TKS's second PPV (Axis of Powers) on 10/13/2017, Warren would go one-on-one with Brooke where she would be defeated and lose the HellCat Championship. Brooke is the first Siren to defeat Warren for the HellCat Championship and break the longest reign in TKS. Warren would be the longest reigning Hellcat Champion and siren to hold a championship the longest in TKS. On the premiere episode of TKS Aftershock (Season 4), Warren participated in an 8-Woman Gaulent match announced by General Manager Santana. Entering number one in the match, Warren would go against returning rival Isabella Petrova who also got eliminated by. At the TKS Japan event (Sirens In The Rising Sun), Warren would take on Larissa Domindez in a one-on-one match, coming out the match victorious. During the post-match, the two sirens would shake hands and celebrate together. Closing the season at the PPV (Revelations), Warren would participate in another gauntlet match. Entering at number four, Warren managed to get two eliminations; the first being Tiffany (Talia) Marie (who was the first to be eliminated in the match), and then Ashlyn Vanderwaal (who was eliminated third). Warren would stay in the match for eighteen minutes and one second, before being eliminated by Annie Acconci. Warren was the seventh elimination. Queen of the Ring It was announced on 7/20/16 that Warren would be participating in a Queen of the Ring tournament. (Based off of the King of The Ring tournament). On 9/3/16, Warren went against her TKS rival, Isabella Petrova. Warren would be unsuccessful in her match and lose it under a minute. Warren would not qualify to go to round 2. New Age Horizons On 2/11/2017, Warren and a group of other women Wrestlers participated in the first-ever NAH Women's Classic. The Women's Classic is a tournament for women who will battle it out until two women are left to fight for a championship at an upcoming NAH PPV. Warren was successful in the first round when she defeated Marcela Ferreira to advance to round two. On 6/7/2017, Warren would main-event the second round of the Women's Classic tournament, going against Rachel Reigns in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Warren would be victorious in her match, only to be ambushed by Julianna Arceneau and Aysia; who would also advance in the tournament. British Association of Wrestling In late 2016/early 2017, Warren was signed to British Association of Wrestling. The first episode was set to be the first PPV as well, titled "Code of Honor". Due to technical difficulties, BAW was shut down before the debut. Warren was set to go against Larissa Domindez for the BAW, Elegance Championship. On 2/17/17, the match was still held and crowning Warren the first and last BAW Elegance Champion. Aero Academy Warren made her debut in Aero Academy on July 23rd, 2018. She faced Kyung Ahn during Aero Academy's world tour in South Korea. Warren would be victorious winning via roll-up, thanks to an unknown woman distracting Kyung Ahn. Warren would go on to face Rachel Reigns in a one-on-one match at Aero Academy's CPV: Uprising (Pre-show). The match was to determine who would win a contender spot to face Aubrey Aero for the Aero Academy Divas Championship. Sadly, Warren would lose the match. On Christmas day 2018, Warren would have her last match in Aero Academy in a Christmas battle royal. Facing against Rachel Reigns, Austen Aero, and Kyung Ahn. Warren would be the first eliminated by Rachel Reigns. The winner would go on to win the number one contendership for the Aero Academy Divas Championship. Warren would be released from Aero Academy in early 2019. Wrestling Persona From her dark hair down to her designer attires, Angel thinks she is the best female to step into the square ring. Going from a babyface to a snobbish heel in 2014, Warren still pays respect to all athletes in the wrestling profession. Warren often times have doubt that she would be recognized by anyone in the top, but she still trains and works hard to get everyone's attention. As a face, Warren can be your typical girl next door. She brings a sense of energy and life with her presence. She can be very charismatic and a bit comedic in the ring. Warren still has the token long dark (ombrée) hair and designer attires, but it does not define her. Bringing a smile to her fans from youngest to oldest and enjoys having fun in the ring, defines her. From working in her own leagues she ran to now getting booked for big events/show, Warren is destined to make a name for herself and to become one of the hardest working females in the business. Other Media Commercial Since being in CTO, they have partnered with athletic wear, TapouT and Warren had starred in TapouT (CTO) commercials in 2014,2015, 2016, and 2017. Modeling In 2013, Warren made her first Playboy shoot, gracing the September cover. In 2016, Warren made her second and final Playboy shoot, gracing the Septemeber cover with Kelcey Taelor. Personal Life Angel is a fan of Korean pop music and mentioned her favorite Korean pop artist is Girls Generation. She is also a fan of the WWE game series dating back to No Mercy for the Nintendo 64. Her hobbies include dancing from ballet to freestyling and also does private training and is a model. Warren went to school part-time to earn a degree in criminal justice. Warren has started a lingerie and athletic wear line titled "Heaven Apparel" in late 2018. In 2014, Warren got engaged and married to a professional wrestler Brent Delivine (Harvey) (June 25th, 2014). they would have their only child, Casey John Harvey (Born June 5th, 2014). In 2016, the couple had filed for divorce and it was finalized the next year. In Wrestling Finishing Move * Spear * Angel Lock (Ankle Lock) Signatures * Kiss Of A Rose (Running Superkick) * Go To Heaven (Bull Hammer) Nicknames * #TheDrama * God * Devil * Fallen ANGEL Entrance Themes * "Do You" by TroyBoi Championships and Accomplishments Knockouts of Dominance * Knockout Tag Team Champion (1 time) Cherish the Opportunity * Winner of the CTO Open Contract Diva Battle Royal Total Knockout Society * HellCat Champion (1 time) Playboy * 2013 December Cover Girl * 2016 September Cover Girl British Association of Wrestling * Elegance Champion External Links YouTube Twitter Instagram CAWTMZ™ Angel™ Category:TKS Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox